Forever Living
by Deadly-Silver-Kiss
Summary: Hermione learns the truth of what happened to Lily Potter, meets a Malfoy who never should have existed, falls for the unsuspected, and must deal with everyone believing the worst has happened to her. Can she deal with the stunning truth?
1. Malfoy Who?

Hermione winced as she saw the neon green light flash before her blurred eyes. Pain shot through her, and she knew it was all over. Avada kedavra, the Unforgivable death spell hit her in a beam of pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a soft ice blue spell coming at her at the same speed. It was mobilicorpus, the spell to move ones body when they are immobile. Suddenly, they clashed together upon her frail torso, and she flung backwards, into something sharp and stone. Darkness overtook her tear streaked vision.

Narcissa watched as her mobilicorpus spell struck Hermione's petite form. She went flying back, and roughly hit the grey brick wall behind her. Her bloodied body fell atop Ginny Weasleys whimpering body, crouched in the corner. Their forms slowly faded away, invisible. Or so it seemed. Or was it that they weren't there at all? She could only hope her plan had worked, just as it had with the others...

Hermione's vision slowly grew white with searing light. For a second, she wondered if she was in the hospital... But then, she heard Ginny's frightened voice. Her squeaky voice quivered as she pleaded with her to wake up. When the 16 year old saw her awake, she threw herself onto the girl and squeezed as hard as she possibly could, as if trying to sink into her body, and become her. Hermione struggled to set up, and when she did, she was horrified by what she saw. All around her was stone walls, engulfing the three. Wait... THREE??? Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the small girl in the corner. Her straight platinum blonde hair was brushed neatly, and tiny robins-egg-blue ringlets were scattered upon her head. Two on each side, one in back, and a single wavy blue strand hung over her ice blue eyes. **_Lovely, absolutely lovely_**, Hermione thought to herself as she took in the petite girls appearance. She looked to be about Ginny's age, maybe a year younger, she couldn't tell. The girl wore an ice blue dress of nylon, see through over her pale skin. A matching, yet not see through, spaghetti sleeved dress wrapped around her curvy form beneath the nylon. A soft blue lip gloss, only slightly noticeable, coated her lips, and Hermione watched as she pursed them. The girls gaze raised to meet hers, and she gave a gentle smile of wonder. "I..I'm Daiquiri Jade..."(Daa-kur-E) Her voice cracked, as if she hadn't spoken in weeks. Slowly rising to her feet, she gracefully stepped over to the two girls. She extended her hand, and spoke softly a language Hermione didn't understand, but had heard before. "Et toi?" And you...

The three girls had sat against the walls for hours, discussing Daiquiri, and many other subjects as well. Daiquiri was Narcissa's daughter, condemned for eternity to live in the safe confines of this cell. She couldn't leave this cell, for her father didn't know she lived. Her father couldn't know, or else he would murder her for being the daughter of Narcissa's affair, John Willis. John also passed on his animegus form, the snow leopard. She spoke fluent French, as well as English. She had turned 16 two months ago, her favorite color was ice blue and midnight blue, and Narcissa comes every morning, afternoon, and dinner to feed and visit her. "Do others ever come..?" Hermione hesitantly inquired. The innocent girl smiled softly, as if in memory, and replied in a far off tone, "Every chance he gets, my brother, Draco, comes... But father.... He does not allow him to come, so he must only come when father is gone. I do miss him so... I wish I could tell him once more je t'aime Draco. He does not hear it hardly enough, and nor do I." Hermione looked at her questioningly, and with a chuckle, she clarified, "I love you Draco. It's French of course!" Suddenly, a large door appeared in the wall, and began to creak open.

Three pairs of shocked eyes greeted Narcissa as she walked in. Cocoa, amber, and ice. "I have come to explain.." She said, as the three stared in wonder. "And.." she reluctantly began, "I wish you two to meet someone special." That's when Hermione saw her. Eyes the color of emerald, hair the color of flames, licking a delicate, freckled, face. Lily's lovely face.

As she stared out at the three girls, Lily let her gaze travel over each one. Unruly curls of coffee brown hair, straight sleek rose red hair, and, of course, strangely unique blonde, blue, straight, and curly hair. The girl immediately rose to her blue silk slippered feet and rushed into her arms. Lily held her close, as if she were her own daughter. Rarely she came to see her, for she must keep secret from the world, in Narcissa's home. Of course, this wasn't just any old home... This was Narcissa's mind. Literally. Combined with the killing spell, the moving spell literally transferred the girls into Narcissa's mind. Narcissa had first discovered this when trying to save Lily's life, by sending her somewhere else, anywhere else. And this was where her save haven was.

"H..how?? You're suppose to be dead!!! Gone! You aren't suppose to exist!!!!" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, and a single one slid like a drop of blood down her rosy cheek.

Before she answered, Lily thought about the three girls differences, reminded of her friends and her. Hermione was like Andromida, Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister. She was slightly tanner than the other two, with rosy cheeks and healthy, caring, cocoa colored eyes. Andromada had wavy brown hair, a bit tamer than this girls, and light brown eyes as well. She had been perfectly tan from constantly being out in the sun in the forest, enjoying natures wonders. Ginny was like herself, with her pale, slightly less freckled cheeks, and her gentle, innocent eyes, though a different color. She herself had been pale, but had often gone swimming, getting a rosy tan only during the summers. Daiquiri was like her mother... Soft and sweet. She was light all around. Pale skin, light, shoulder-length, blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She was the exact opposite of Bellatrix, her aunt, who was perfectly dark. Tan skin, straight, waist-length, ebony hair, nearly black, dark brown eyes... Strangely, Lily missed her, even though she had turned to Voldimort for comfort in life. Lily had always seen the overwhelming pain in her dark eyes, and had never truly known how to help her... something Lily was not use to.

Reaching out to her, Hermione desperately wanted to believe that this was real. But, how could she? This woman had been dead for years!!! The mother of her best friend... Lily grabbed her hand, and held it tightly. Hermione was shocked. She squeezed, to find that Lily was actually there. Her skin was smooth and soft, but her fingertips were callused from hard work. She knew instantly that while she was here, Lily didn't just sit around and do nothing. She worked. She planned. She did anything and everything she could to ensure her sons safety. "How?" Hermione listened intently as Lily began to explain how she had lived. "Narcissa hit me with the mobilicorpus spell at exactly the same time as Voldimort hit me with..." She paused. Hermione flinched and grimaced at his name, but said nothing as she listened and waited. "The death spell.. I dare not say it, for it haunts me so." Her voice was elegant and her words intricate, as Hermione listened. "Why didn't you come back? Why?" She questioned with confusion. Lily sighed, and replied sadly, "Because if I did, he would know. For my plan to save us to work, he must never find me... Or you Hermione." **_How does she know my name??_** Hermione thought with shock.

Harry watched as his best friend fell to the ground, unconscious. "Ron!!!" he called out in fright and painful worry. He fell to his knees beside Ron, and slowly lifted him into his arms. Ron was alive! Gagging down a sob of relief, he gently lied Ron back down. Jumping to his feet, he pointed his wand at the nearest Deatheater, and the one that had knocked Ron out. "Crucio!!!" He shouted in anger. The man crumpled to the ground in pain, as he cried out. His hood fell back to reveal Lucius Malfoy. He looked up into Harry's eyes with menace and loathing. Kicking Lucius in the side, Harry screeched, "Don't you ever touch anyone I love again!!!!!" With a sigh of relief as his rage floated away, he watched the man withering on the ground. "You helped kill my parents...this is what you deserve.." He quietly said, as he pointed his wand at him.

Dumbldore watched as Harry pointed his wand at the man, and couldn't help but wince. He knew, that in that moment, Harry's true innocence would be lost forever. Your first kill, no matter if it's during war or not, breaks you. It destroys you from the inside out, and he could only hope that Harry would be lucky enough to survive the loss and pain.

When the battle was over, everyone gathered together in a large room at the Ministry of Magic. Dombledore, Severus, Minister Fudge, and several other Ministry members, along with other professors of Hogwarts, counted the missing, dead, injured, and healthy. Minister Fudge stood before everyone and tapped his glass of butterbear. Everyone went eerily silent. "I have accounted for everyone, dead and alive..." he began, "42 dead, 50 alive. Now, let us mourn those gone and passed." Silence floated through the air, until, finally, he continued. "There are four missing. Hermione Granger.." Several throughout the crowd gasped, and Harry's eyes filled with terror that his friend was probably dead. "Ginny Weasley..." Harry glanced back, as if searching for Ron, but knew that he wasn't there. He had been rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. "Draco Malfoy...." No one was shocked, for everyone suspected that he was secretly working for the Deatheaters against them all. "and Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa, they knew, had joined them in the battle, after divorcing Lucius 2 months prior to the first battle. She still slithered throughout the shadows, and no one in their right mind trusted her completely. "I saw Narcissa! I saw her with that.. Bellatrix!" With disgust, Seamus spat out the woman's name. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I saw her, and I swear that she is working against us!! Don't you trust her, that devil of you-know-who!!!"

Author note: Hey Shaye!!! Hope you like this story! I dedicate it to you! You're my best friend and the only person to truly understand me. Thanks. Lylas! Oh, and for all the kind people to read my story, please review! Good or bad, I don't mind, because I really just want to know what everyone thinks! Thank you. Smiles brightly


	2. What are they doing here!

Hermione awoke to the dank odor of damp cement, and scrunched her nose at the musk. Blinking, she examined her surroundings, allowing her mind to replay last evenings events. Lily had revealed an ancient prophecy about 5 women and a "lord of the night." It had been translated to say that only those women, fighting side by side, could defeat him. Lily was one of them. She also claimed that Hermione was one, too. **_Could Ginny be one also? _**Hermione silently inquired. Lily wasn't so sure. She was positive about them, though. All the clues were there. _A girl of bravery and intelligence would sacrifice everything for love, _assuming that Hermione would sacrifice for her friends, the others in the prophecy. And _a girl with a fiery spirit and appetite to help, would dare to live in death, _assuming that Lily would live, even though she was suppose to be dead. These two translations described them perfectly! It was all so unclear for the others, though. Hermione read through the others, and came to one that seemed like Ginny. _A girl of quiet manner and shy words would speak out against what's truly wrong_ Ginny was shy and quiet, but Hermione had never heard her speak out before, she just let everyone think and do what they wish. She often just let others take care of it.

Lily walked into the room then, Narcissa slowly trailing behind. Appearing in the doorway after the two walked in, a brunette haired man stood. His presence screamed leader. Smiling brightly, Daiquiri nimbly hopped to her feet. "Bonjour, Madame Daiquiri." He curtly nodded at her, his dull brown eyes sparkling. Speaking something that Hermione couldn't understand, Daiquiri grabbed the sleeve of his cocoa-brown jacket. Turning swiftly toward Ginny and Hermione, Daiquiri announced, "This is my dad! I haven't seen him in.. Forever!" Hermione was shocked. Her lips parted to say something, but she wasn't so sure what. Remembering a song she had heard on the radio, she stared, speechless.

_Yeah.. I know sometimes, things my not always make sense to you right now...but hey.. What Daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What you cryin' about? ...you got me. Halie I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad when I'm gone, but I'm tryin' to give you the life that I never had.. I can see you're sad..even when you smile..even when you laugh...I can see it in your eyes, deep inside, you wanna cry, 'cause your scared. I ain't there..Daddy's with you in your prayers, no more cryin', wipe them tears..Daddy's here, no more nightmares. _-Eminem; Encore

Speaking softly, Narcissa explained why he was there. "He's here to help with the plans to get us our freedom back." Hermione couldn't help but stare, and Ginny avoided his gaze, uncomfortable with all the people she didn't know, or trust. "Now, here is the plan..." Narcissa began.

Listening intently, Hermione thought the plan was much to dangerous, but decided to wait to speak up. "...of course, we'll be wearing masks, after all, it is a masquerade ball. But, remember, do NOT take them off until I give the signal! After the Deatheaters attack, we'll have to defend at the precise moment to defeat them. Now.. Any ideas as to who the other 3 women are?" Now, finally, she could speak. "Ginny." Hermione stated, while going over the plan and trying to figure out a better one inside her mind. Tilting her head slightly, Lily gazed at her with wonder. "Hmmm.. It's possible. Which part do you think describes her?" Pointing at the transcript, Hermione waited silently as Lily read it over. "I don't know Ginny well enough to know whether it's true, but we'll take the chance and say it is for now, ok?" Hermione nodded.

Slipping her fingers around the paper, Ginny pulled it to her, and began to read. Then, suddenly, she realized something. "Hermione!" She squeaked in shock. Whipping her head around, Hermione looked at Ginny in concern. "This.. It sounds like a mother and daughter Hermione! What if it's... them!" She glanced at Narcissa and Daiquiri, thinking of the words. _A girl of secret and innocence would give up her freedom to free another from lies and betrayal. _And, _a woman of stature and unknown betrayal would take that which is not hers. _Those two seemed so similar to their lives, it was amazing that their ignorance had prevented them from realizing it.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hermione read the words over again. Then, realizing Ginny was right, she handed Narcissa the transcript. Narcissa read it over, and Hermione watched as she slightly winced at the words, _take that which is not hers. _But, even though she didn't want to admit it, Narcissa nodded in agreement.

Harry sat in silence next to Ron's bed in the hospital. Ron had still not awakened since the attack. Thinking back to the horrid event, Harry grimaced. Out of all the people that Harry had thought would get hurt, he always imagined it would be himself. He always imagined that Ron would come to his rescue, hitting the Deatheater with some curse, Hermione screaming, "No Ron! It's to late!" in the background. Then, it would be Hermione throwing some strange, powerful, spell that he had never heard of, at the Deatheater, to save Ron from Harry's same fate. And, in the end, it would be Ron sitting beside his bed, and Hermione sobbing that Harry might die. But, that would never happen... She was gone. Probably dead, but no one could be sure. All they knew, was that she had disappeared. Sighing, he stood from his chair. He couldn't dwell on the possibilities, he had to find a way to find out if she was alive or not. He also had to prepare for the next battle with Voldimort. Stalking out of the room, head down, Harry left for the common room.

After hours of discussing what would take place at the masquerade, Narcissa, Lily, and John left, though not without a huge hug from Daiquiri. They were to come back the next day, with a magazine of robes, dresses, and masks for the ball. That way, they could pick out their outfits and get that part over with, and figure out where all of them would be standing throughout the ballroom. Lying down to rest and think about what she had just heard, Hermione shut her eyes.

About an hour and a half later, the door flung open. Jumping to her feet, Daiquiri grabbed Draco's hand and pushed her hand against his mouth. "Shhh.. Hermione's sleeping." Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw Hermione's small form curled up in the corner. Ginny sat next to her, brushing her fingers through Hermione's hair as she made small whimpering noises. Ginny didn't even raise her head to acknowledge him.

Darkness fell all around Hermione, yet she was blinded by light. Green, blue, purple, and pink lit the sky's above her. The aurora borealis was gorgeous! But as she waded through the thick red water of the sea in front of her, she had no time to bask in its beauty. Deatheaters surrounded the edge of the water, and she knew they would kill her if they caught her. Green and blue sparks splashed about her, and she looked around for Narcissa, remembering how she had saved her last time. Narcissa wasn't with the other hooded figures, and Hermione knew that she couldn't help her now. Suddenly, a blurred figure rose from the water in front of her. Gasping in fright, she fell backward, into the water. A strong hand gripped her throat. Shuddering, she realized that the hand was slowly rotting around her neck. Black and red gunk stuck to her throat, and she knew that it wasn't just blood. Disgusted, she attempted to pull away, but his grip was to strong. Raising her from the water, she got a good glance at his face. Rot covered it, and yellow puss seeped from the small cracks. Not able to hold in her emotions, she screamed with horror. Then, suddenly, her body was being pulled away. The night wavered, and light seeped before her vision.

Awake, Hermione sat up, sweat beaded over her brow and upper lip. "It was just a dream..." She whispered to herself. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned her head, dread overwhelming her. Then, with a heavy sigh of relief, she realized that it was just Ginny. "You ok?" Ginny questioned, concerned. Nodding, she raised her gaze up to find Draco standing over her, Daiquiri at his side. His contemplating gaze quickly transformed to one of blank emptiness as he glared down at her.

Seeing the change in her brothers gaze, Daiquiri lightly hit him in the arm, and gave him a half smile, trying to encourage him to be kind. He only shrugged and turned back toward the other girls. "What are you two doing here?? You're not suppose to know about this place!" He spat between gritted teeth. He truly hated them, with their know-it-all, bookworm attitude, and snotty, muggle-loving, words! And now they were in his sisters sanctuary?? He would not allow that to happen!

**Author Note: **Sorry if this wasn't the most exciting, but I had to rush to write it, and I'm also having a bit of writers-block. It'll be better next time, I promise! And I'll also see if I can fix this one up a bit and make it more exciting if I get the chance..

**Replies to Reviewers: **

Zafr0: Yes, I must agree, he is! Sorry that I couldn't do any longer on this chapter, but I'll try in later chapters. Thank you for the tip! I'll try to use it on my next chapters!

Anonymous: I didn't attempt to make my characters marysue-ish, so sorry you feel that way! But since you are the only one that hasn't liked my story, or at least the only one that has reviewed saying so, I'm going to continue writing the way I do. But thank you for your constructive criticism!

Nikki: Hehe! Thank you! I hope you enjoy reading the rest, and I'm so happy to hear that you like it enough to keep reading it! I'm so thrilled to hear that you do!

Millie-mione: Sorry that it's so complicated! I'll try to ease up on that, k? I already wrote this chapter before your review, but if this one is also to complicated, please tell me, and I'll try to fix! Thanks!

BlackRoseGirl: Thank you very much! I do love Lily in the original books, just the idea of her being dead made me sad, so I decided to make a story where she was alive! I'm so glad you can relate.. I can also, and I try to write so that others can, too.

PadfootObssesed329: lol! That's the shortest review I've ever gotten on any of my stories! Thank you, I'm relieved that I'm not the only one to like the idea of me story! I hope you like the rest to!

Monkeys rok my sox: Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible with each chapter, but with juggling school and other things, I might have to skip a few days every now and then. But I'll try!

Musicalmonk17: Well, please do finish, and tell me what you think about the second chapter too! It's not my best, but I hope you think it's at least ok, anyway! Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
